


Made For You

by boomsherlocka



Series: Alive (But Not Breathing) [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Android Jack, Jack-Centric, Literal Hockey Robot Jack, M/M, Minor Character Death, actual hockey robot jack, jack is a robot, literal hockey robot jack zimmermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: I was struck with further inspiration. Enjoy.





	Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with further inspiration. Enjoy.

There were many aspects of the human experience that Jack does not understand. Bitty would try explaining things to him but those sessions usually devolved in either fits of laughter (for Bitty) or frustration (for Bitty and Jack).

 

Jack did not understand parties. Socializing was one thing, but the elaborate kegsters that Shitty, Ransom and Holster would host seemed pointless and often the loud music and alcohol consumption seemed to hinder communication rather than help it. Bitty's explanation: “People like to let loose a little and have fun, Jack, and I know for a fact that a lot of the guys use kegsters as an excuse to get sloppy and get laid. Plus, dancing is fun!”

 

Jack did not see the appeal of dancing, but Bitty enjoyed it and Jack enjoyed seeing Bitty happy. He had, on occasion, allowed Bitty to talk him into a step or two when they were alone, away from prying eyes. Bitty complimented his abilities, which made something complicated happen in his main frame.

 

Jack did not understand birthdays, even though Bitty insisted on throwing him one every year. He tried to explain that he did not age as humans did, therefore he did not require a celebration to mark the day he was built. This thought seemed to make Bitty sad, so he didn't press. Instead he let Bitty bake him a cake that Jack himself could not eat but was quickly consumed by his friends. He let Bitty put a party hat on his head, and he smiled after the candles were extinguished and Bitty came in closer. He kissed Jack, whispering 'Happy Birthday' against his synthetic skin. Bitty's touches seemed more intense than anyone else's, even just casual contact. If Jack could blush, he would probably be bright red every time Bitty would look at him. Bitty's explanation: “You need a day that's just yours, honey. You deserve it as much as anyone. We need to celebrate you, Jack.”

 

Jack did not understand funerals. When they buried Bitty's father, Jack did not ask the questions that flooded him. He understood loss, he had lost plenty of games throughout his career and knew the heaviness that it brought, but this seemed so much worse than that. He did not understand the laughter that filled the church, (churches were another thing that Jack did not understand), when former students of his got up to tell stories about Coach. He didn't understand how Bitty could be crying and laughing simultaneously. He didn't know how Bitty managed to stand in front of the gathered crowd and speak about the loss he was feeling and not have a complete system shut down, but he did. His smile was dimmer than it usually was, but Jack could hear Suzanne's laughter ringing out over everyone else's. Human customs were strange, but clearly ritual was important to them. He didn't ask Bitty to explain, but later he told him that Coach would have liked it all, and that was enough.

 

Jack did not understand weddings. He had attended many, some with his parents while he was still new, others with Bitty as their friends began to pair off with their significant others. Chowder was the first to get married, of course, and it was a lavish, formal affair (save for the Sharks themed groom's cake). Surprisingly, the wedding that was the least foreign to Jack was that of Shitty and Lardo. It was essentially a kegster, and Jack had plenty of experience with those. Shitty had insisted they dance together when the music started, but when he complimented Jack's abilities it did not feel the same as when Bitty did so. Lardo had wanted a dance next, then Lardo's grandmother. A parade of Lardo's relatives followed before Bitty finally cut in on the flower girl. Jack's hands found his hips easily and Bitty draped his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him close. Jack may not have understood dancing, but he did understand that he loves to be close to Bitty like this, so close that Jack's own circuits shutter with every beat of Bitty's heart. There was something sad in Bitty's expression as they danced, and Jack could not help but ask what is wrong. Bitty shook his head quickly. “Nothing's wrong, honey. Nothing at all. It's beautiful, isn't it?” Jack answered in the affirmative and didn't tell Bitty that he knew his words were lies. Instead, they danced.

Jack does not understand forever. There is no such unit of measurement, at least nothing that is quantifiable. Bitty tells him that they will be together forever, and Jack doesn't care to explain that their forevers will likely not coincide. Jack knows he is built well, that his engineering will likely outlast Bitty's by hundreds of years, but he knows very well the sadness that will overtake Bitty's face if he were to express that. He often considers the notion that he may not wish to remain functional after Bitty's time has passed, but he does not bring up this thought with anyone. Instead he promises Bitty forever and holds Bitty tightly.

 

Before he met Bitty he was not sure if it was possible for him to love, but Bitty had taught him many things. He now knew that he loved his parents. They cared for him deeply and he cared for them in return. He knew he loved his friends-- he sought out social interaction 42% more often than he had before he met them. Most of all, he knew he loved Bitty. Bitty was the cause of the surging electricity in his body and the smile on his face. He was the reason Jack's sensors flared and his processor was constantly whirring. It was all because of Bitty.

 

The day that Jack discovered that hockey no longer used the majority of his memory was the day that Jack decided that he should ask Bitty to marry him. The numbers didn't lie. Checking Practice (Bitty): 50%. Hockey: 35%. Maintaining a Human Social Life: 10%. Miscellaneous Knowledge: 5%. He didn't bother running the diagnostic again. He may not understand weddings, but he understands love. He understands wanting to give Bitty anything and everything he could possibly want.

 

He understands wanting to make Bitty happy.

 

He borrows some memory to begin to plan. He asks for help from Shitty and from Tater, both of whom are enthusiastic at the prospect of helping. His charge doesn't last as long because he never really stops processes to rest at night. Instead he lies in bed holding Bitty and running variables. 92% of the time he sees the result as positive, but there is always a chance that something will go wrong and Bitty will decide he doesn't want to spend forever with Jack anymore. Humans are variable, their minds and opinions easily changed. Maybe Bitty will say no, but Jack doubts it.

 

So he plans. He researches the best wedding rings, fretting over which one suits Bitty's personality best and is of a high quality, built to last. Jack knows good craftsmanship when he sees it, and it takes a number of trips to different jewelers before he finds something suitable. After choosing the right ring he dumps all that he has learned during the process, knowing there isn't much need for him to be a jewelry expert.

 

He replays the recording of their first (and second) kiss over and over and he knows where he must propose. This leaves alumni weekend as the best option. It will not raise suspicion and Bitty will be in a nostalgic mood. There is a 98% chance that Bitty will cry, but Jack has learned to tell the difference between happy tears and sad ones.

 

Jack makes sure that as many of their friends can make it as possible, knowing that Bitty would want to share his happiness after the fact. Shitty, Ransom, Holster and Tater are all working together to throw an engagement party directly after Jack is finished. They have contacted the current residents of the Haus and have their blessing.

 

The drive to Samwell was tense. Bitty noticed and rested his hand on Jack's forehead. “You're overheating honey, are you nervous about going back?” he asked, his small hand sliding from Jack's forehead to his shoulder, lingering there.

Jack forces himself to shut down a few processes to try to cool down. “No, just have a lot on my mind. I have remedied that, my internal temperature should return to a normal range shortly.”

 

“Alright Mr Machine, as long as there's nothing wrong,” Bitty said as he settled his hand on Jack's thigh.

 

They arrive and most of their friends are already there, milling on the lawn and drinking beer. There is a cheer at their arrival and Bitty is soon accosted by the Frogs from his Senior year, the year he was Captain of the team, and Jack is dragged into a hug by Shitty. “It's sweet, Bits taught a robot to love, bro, look at you,” he whispers into Jack's ear before pulling away. He has tears in his eyes that he does his best to hide. He mouths good luck in Jack's direction and joins the small huddle that consisted of Ransom, Holster and Tater, who are taking turns checking on Jack and Bitty.

 

Jack finally gets Bitty back and they go inside. Bitty suggests a kiss upstairs for old time's sake and Jack is grateful for this. He wasn't sure how he was going to get Bitty up there, he had somehow forgot to calculate in that particular detail. Jack's old room was open and he only hesitates for a moment before he follows Bitty in.

 

“Bitty,” he sighed, and the smile that crosses Bitty's face is brighter than the sun. “Before we kiss, may I say something?”

 

“Proceed,” Bitty drawled, hands settling on Jack's chest. Jack wishes he had a heart to beat against Bitty's hands so Bitty could feel it racing, but his words would have to do.

 

“There are a lot of things that I don't understand,” Jack said softly, eyes trained on Bitty's. He knows sometimes that his gaze can be a bit intense if he forgets to blink, but Bitty never seems to mind this. “And you have taught me about so many of them. You've taught me about kindness and happiness and you've taught me about pie. So much about pie.”  
  
Bitty laughs, and his smile has melted into something else. His eyes are wide and deep and a little wet.

 

Jack continues. “I don't understand a lot of things, Bitty, but I understand this. For the longest time I thought I was made to play hockey. That was my primary function, play hockey and win. I lived like this for a long time, never considering that I might have been made for something more. But now I know that I was, Eric Bittle. I know that I was made for you. My parents built me for you. There will never be enough space in my memory bank for everything I want to remember of you.”

 

Bitty is crying now, hands clasped together and resting over his heart. Jack reaches into his pocket, pulling out the small black box. He has researched this thoroughly, knows the custom well, and he sinks down to one knee, holding the box out for Bitty.

 

For once, Bitty is speechless. He sinks to his knees too, throwing his arms around Jack and holding him tightly. Jack's body thrums with the pounding of Bitty's heart and the whirring in his own body. Bitty pulls back and holds out his left hand. It is shaking, and Jack reaches out to steady it. “You're supposed to put the ring on my finger, Jack, not just hold my hand,” Bitty finally says, his voice soft and shuttering.

 

“Then it's a yes? My calculations told me I had a 92% chance of getting a yes, but...”

 

Bitty shook his head. “Sweet pea, you had a 100% percent chance,” he says as Jack slides the ring onto his finger. It looks perfect there, just as he knew it would.

 

“Nothing is ever 100%,” Jack argues, and Bitty's fingers curl against his own.

 

“We are,” Bitty says, and finally they kiss.

 

And they kiss.

 

And they kiss.

 


End file.
